Amor de escuela!
by Quimi-chan
Summary: Llega un nuevo estudiante a la academia vocaloid! Un dia lluvioso y un nuevo estudiante cambiara la vida de nuestra querida meikoooo! los personajes no son de mi propiedad y blablabla Es mi primer fanfic por favor dejen sus comentarios!


Hoy es el peor dia que cualquier persona se pudiera imaginar, llovia a cantaros, la humedad hacia que todo el mundo estuviera insoportable, para colmo, me desperte tarde, el auto se averio y tendria un examen para el cual no habia podido estudiar, como dije el peor dia de todos

Fui casi todo el camino con Teto, mi amiga de la infancia, su escuela queda a algunas manzanas y nos separamos a mitad de camino

Al llegar al colegio vi a lo lejos las dos cabezas rubias de los gemelos siempre adorables, pero siempre despidiendo un aura que te hacia mantenerte alejado eran Rin y Len, mantenian un estilo mas bien gotico, pero siempre me parecieron de lo mas adorables, si te llevabas bien con ellos conseguian cualquier material que pidieras (desde respuestas de examenes hasta venganzas, no pregunten como, pero siempre conseguian cualquier cosa) parecian de 18 años pero no tenian mas que 14.

-Hola Meiko, ¿necesitas algo?-dijo Len- nos hemos enterado que la clase 5°6° tiene un examen en la 4 hora, y si te conosco lo suficiente no habras estudiado ¿o me equivoco? -dijo con notable interes

-No, no te equivocas-respondi-¿cuanto cuesta?

-$15-dijo Rin con el tono infantil e interesado que la caracterizaba-

-Gracias- dije con tono alegre

Como dije, cualquier cosa, y yo, era cliente habitual.

-Hola!- Dijeron Neru y Lily sin despegar la vista de sus celulares apoyadas en el marco de la puerta de el salon.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Neru siempre se enteraba de todo, las parejas que habian en la escuela, personas castigadas, y Lily era la mas conocida por ayudar a formar parejas, al saber todo sobre todos le resultaba

-Solo una, hasta ahora-Dijo Neru- Un nuevo estudiante-

-Y por lo que se hasta ahora, podria ser de tu agrado-Dijo Lily con un tono demasiado interesado que no me agrado mucho

eFui a mi lugar, y me fije en el horario "1° hora: Matematicas con Haku" "genial" pense con sarcasmo, me puse mis auriculares y empezo a sonar una cancion, vi que la profesora entro y extendi mi pelo sobre mi oreja, de tal forma que no se notaran, solo escuche el saludo de parte de la profesora, luego escuche que la puerta de mi salon se abria, al instante senti un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, no por lo que oia, sino por lo que veia, era un chico, su pelo color azul y ojos del mismo color, me sacaba una cabeza de altura, llevaba un par de jeans , la remera uniforme de la escuela y sobre ella llevaba un saco color blanco con lineas azules. Al parecer no era la unica que lo habia notado, todas las chicas lo miraban con brillos en los ojos, el empezo a mirar a todo el salon de izquierda a derecha, al llegar al otro extremo detuvo su mirada el el ultimo asiento de la ultima fila al lado de la ventana, en otras palabras, mi lugar, su mirada transmitia despreocupacion y algo mas, no sabia que, pero lo unico que sabia era que miraba a todas las chicas asi, y eso no me gusto en absoluto, baje el volumen de mis auriculares:

-El es Kaito Shion, viene de Tokio y se mudo aca por el trabajo de su padre, por favor sean amables con el- Recalco esta ultima frase, creo que fue porque nuestro salon no era mas bien conocido por "dar buenas bienvenidas" por ejemplo cuando llegaron Rin y Len la primer semana, fue un infierno para ellos, "perdida" de zapatillas, "regalos" en sus almuerzos y gran variedad de otras "desapariciones y regalos" hasta que encontraron una forma,"su negocio"

-Creo que no hay asientos-Todos miraron buscando asiento y de repente mire al lado mio, un asiento vacio, todas las chicas de el salon me miraron con ganas de matarme, menos Neru y Lily, Neru por su celular bajo el pupitre y Lily solo me miro como diciendo "¿Que opinas?

-Ahh, el asiento al lado de Meiko esta vacio, podes sentarte ahi-

-Q-que?-Susurre tartamudeando

El acomodo sus cosas en el asiento, trate de decir algo, pero apenas podia articular palabra, entonces simplemente deje que saliera un bostezo y sin querer levante mi mano y recogi mi pelo en la oreja y deje ver mi auricular:

-Meiko cuantas veces te dije de los auriculares!- el grito se abrio paso entre los acordes llegando a mis oidos, diriji la mirada a Haku y vi que estaba con la mano extendida, tuve que obedecer, ella era conocida por no devolverlos en caso de que tuviera que insistir

"El dia mejora cada vez mejor" susurre con notable sarcasmo, lo dije lo suficiente fuerte como para que el me escuchara:

-Al parecer no soy el unico que piensa asi- dijo una vez que la profesora se alejo lo suficiente

-Ni te imaginas-

Por suerte, sono el timbre, habia que tenido que aguantar toda una hora de matematicas sin nada con que entretenerme, necesitaba relajarme, y no habia mejor lugar para relajarse que el tejado de la escula

Estaba trepando el unico arbol que llegaba al techo de la escuela, por suerte solo yo conocia ese lugar, (o al menos hasta ese entonces), cuando llegue subi a algo que antes habia sido el techo que estaba sobre la puertaluego escuche que alguien mas subia y me agache de tal forma que la persona que subia no me viera, lo que oi despues de eso fue que empezo a tocar una guitarra, su voz era muy dulce y la melodia demasiado pegadisa al igual que la letra, no pude evitar acompañar la cancion con mi voz, cuando escucho mi voz se detuvo:


End file.
